Rock Band Geeks
Rock Band Geeks is the sixth short for Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary When Bodi and Angus Scattergood started to form a band for the Star Carnival's annual Rock Band Competition, everyone else joins in on the fun as people will see what happens when they play together. Plot ???/??? The short begins at the night of Angus Scattergood's concert, Angus and his band were about to play the song Hollywood Girl as everyone enjoyed the performance. ???/??? ???, . ???/??? Then, ???. ???/??? ???, . ???/??? The first night of rehearsals, Squidward brings his rented instruments into a practice hall full with townspeople, at least some of whom came for the promise of free refreshments. Squidward attempts to gauge how much musical experience his prospective band members have. Upon discovering they collectively have, in fact, none, he begins teaching them the basics. Over the next few days, the fledgling band is put through the paces of both marching and learning their instruments. ???/??? ???, . ???/??? The final night of rehearsals, unfortunately, finds the band’s skill level much the same as on the first night. Tensions rise among the band members, and though Bodi tries to stave off the conflict, a fight breaks out. Once the clock hits 8, however, the fight breaks up and everyone starts to head home. Angus stops them, furious at Bodi for not taking this way too seriously. After he leaves in frustration, Spongebob asks the Data Squad Rangers and their friends to think about all of the times he and Bodi came through for them. Despite drawing a blank, they decide to give practice one more try anyway. ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Civilians *Bodi *Angus Scattergood *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Skylar *Lenny *Lance *Justin *Natalie *Wayne *Butch *Jake *Maggie *Elliot *Stephanie *Stella Bucksworth *Sandra Sinclair *Ronnie Johnson *Sherman Hemrick *Mitch Gordon *Pinky Bands The Digital Heroes *Robbie Diaz (Lead Vocals, Electric) *Serena (Backup Vocals, Microphone) *Mordecai (Backup Vocals, Bass) *Rigby (Backup Vocals, Guitar) *Sunset Shimmer (Backup Vocals, Guitar) *Yoshi (Backup Vocals, Keyboard) *Amy Rose (Backup Vocals, Tambourine) *Starlight Glimmer (Backup Vocals, Keytar) *Knuckles the Echidna (Backup Vocals, Drums) The Rainbooms *Twilight Sparkle (Lead Vocals, Singing) *Applejack (Backup Vocals, Bass) *Rainbow Dash (Backup Vocals, Guitar) *Fluttershy (Backup Vocals, Tambourine) *Rarity (Backup Vocals, Keytar) *Pinkie Pie (Backup Vocals, Drums) Callie and the Radiant Stars *Callie Jones (Lead Vocals, Guitar) *Kelsey Morgan (Backup Vocals, Bass) *Jordan Carmichael (Backup Vocals, Drums) *Travis Carmichael (Backup Vocals, Guitar) *Laura Anderson (Backup Vocals, Keytar) The Dynamic Rockets *Deandra Jakens (Lead Vocals, Guitar) *Rodney Rogers (Backup Vocals, Bass) *Charlie Johnson (Backup Vocals, Drums) Imagination Movers *Scott (Lead Vocals, Keyboards, Mandolin) *Smitty (Lead Vocals, Guitar) *Rich (Lead Vocals, Drums) *Dave (Lead Vocals, Bass) The Winx *Bloom (Lead Vocals, Singing) *Flora (Lead Vocals, Bass) *Stella (Lead Vocals, Guitar) *Musa (Lead Vocals, Guitar) *Tecna (Lead Vocals, Keytar) *Layla (Lead Vocals, Drums) *Roxy (Lead Vocals, Keyboard) *Daphne (Lead Vocals, Tambourine) The Mushroom Heroes *Mario (Lead Vocals, Electric) *Luigi (Lead Vocals, Keytar) *Blue Toad (Lead Vocals, Bass) *Yellow Toad (Lead Vocals, Guitar) *Purple Toad (Lead Vocals, Keyboard) *Princess Peach (Lead Vocals, Tambourine) *Princess Daisy (Lead Vocals, Saxophone) *Rosalina (Lead Vocals, Drums) *Pauline (Lead Vocals, Singing) *Green Sprixie Princess (Lead Vocals, Flute) Songs #Hollywood Girl - Angus Scattergood #The Bouncers Song - The Frog Bodyguards #Try Again - The Imagination Movers #What a Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong #We Can Work Together - The Imagination Movers #You've Got a Friend in me - Eric Weston #You're the One - The Winx #Jump Up, Super Star - The Mushroom Heroes #Invincible - Callie and the Radiant Stars #Shake your Tail - The Rainbooms #Glorious - Bodi and Friends #Fist Bump - The Digital Heroes #Rock This Town - Callie and the Radiant Stars Trivia * Transcript *Rock Band Geeks Transcript Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Short Films